Bliss
by amikaze
Summary: A little 'Thank You' for my bud Arctic Blade. It's my first attempt at some Kranna, so i apologize ahead of time for it not being all that great! I really hope you like it!


Heehee, welcome to all who happened to stumble upon this fic!

This is a little fluff fic i wrote for my newest friend **Arctic Blade** :)

**Arctic Blade** - Thank you for your kind words while i was going through that little rough patch! I read that you liked Kranna, so hopefully my un-romantic self didnt botch this up too much! Hahaha, romance/fluff is not my forte! (well, writing it, anyways lol)

So, without further ado, here's my thanks in Story format! Hope you like it, my dear~! :D

* * *

"BAM BAM CRRRAAAASH!"

Two miniature muscle cars go flying across the room as they inexplicably collide into one another. They ricochet off the surrounding furniture and tumble onto the floor. Several more cars join the two as the invisible force responsible for the wreckage continues to thrash the vehicles about.

"VROOM VROOM VRRRRRRR!"

One vehicle seems to veer off the imaginary highway and t-bones a tractor-trailer, which results in another crash. The tractor-trailer's load starts to sway violently back and forth and eventually it takes a spill onto the giant highway dog.

Oh no! The giant highway dog attacks! The tractor-trailer magically corrects itself and drives all over the giant highway dog for an assault. Giant highway dog is not amused.

"Lloyd, don't drive your trucks on Noishe, darling. Keep them on the floor." Even though he 'got' in trouble for using giant highway dog for what he was meant for, it didn't sound like a true scolding.

Lloyd stopped fiddling with his toys for a moment and just watched his parents.

His mom had her back turned to him, so how could she see him playing with his cars? 'Moms are weird like that,' he decided. He always knew she had eyes on the back of her head. But if that was the case, how could she use her back-of-her-head eyes if daddy was blocking them?

In the next room over, Kratos and Anna were slowly swaying back and forth dancing. Kratos was behind her with his arms securely fastened around her waist. His face was nestled in her copper hair while he took his time basking in her scent and being.

Anna rested peacefully against Kratos, and appeared to be lulled into a greater serenity with each rock and swing he guided. Her face fully shown how blissful she was to be in his arms. Her hands weren't as big as his, but they covered his just perfectly. Her eyes were closed shut as she listened to the deep hum that resonated throughout her body, soothing her nerves and putting her body at ease.

The sonorous lullaby reverberated throughout the room into the next, and Lloyd began to get drowsy. Two balled fists attempted to rub the sleepiness away, but that didn't seem to work. Knowing that mommy and daddy knew what to do, he crawled over into the next room and set his plan in motion.

Kratos felt a tug on his pants leg that jolted him out of the short-lived ecstasy he was fully immersed in. Lifting his head out of pumpkin scented hair, he looked down to see his little man at his feet wanting some attention. Anna awakened from her tranquil slumber and smiled at the sight of her husband picking up their little boy so they could all enjoy his warmth.

Lloyd rested against Kratos' chest and slowly gave in to his drowsiness. Kratos continued to hum and eventually Lloyd submitted to sleep. Anna held an enamored gaze with Kratos as a small but knowing smile gently tugged at their mouths. With Lloyd finally asleep, the cautious father made his way upstairs, taking care not wake the young boy.

Successfully making it into his room, Lloyd was laid down and tucked with the utmost care. Kratos took a moment to marvel at his son. To think he was part of the reason he existed. To think that he was blessed with such. To even think it was possible!

A soft, delicate kiss on the cheek reminded him that it was very much so possible as he turned to find his beautiful wife beside him. Even though it was dark and any facial expression could be distorted from the dim lighting in the room, there was no doubt a glint in her eye. Kratos found himself being whisked away by the woman he loved into the next room that belonged to them.

Anything was possible with her in his world. Anything.


End file.
